object_overloadfandomcom-20200213-history
Buckets Of Fun/Transcript
Scene Opens to Candy who looks sick. Candy: Hello? Guys? *Cough* Cough* Gross. Scene Cuts to Popcorn and Snowglobe talking to each other, walking towards Candy. Popcorn: But Then We Had This Cute New- Is Interrupted by Snowglobe. Snowglobe: OH MY GOSH CANDY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! Candy: Uh, like, I Got Bitten by This STUPID Snake, and Now the Infection Gotten Pretty Bad. Popcorn: CANDY YOUR ARM! Popcorn Walks Over to Candy. Candy: Oh My Gosh, Does It Make Me Ugly? I Don't Wanna be Ugly. Popcorn: You- You Should Get That Fixed. I-I Think Kite Knows a Pretty Good Doctor. Candy: Thanks for Your Consideration, But I'll be Fine. *Cough* Snowglobe: If you Say So. Anyways, We'll be Off Now. Popcorn and Snowglobe Walk Away. Candy is Waving. Popcorn: Just- Just be Sure to Tell us, If You Need Anything. Candy Faints. Scene Cuts to Dusty. Dusty: Do do do do, do do do do do, dooo! Melony: Oh hi There Dusty, What are You Doing? Dusty: Oh hi, Haha, Casey's Really Got Me Into Watching Clouds. Melony: Do You Mind, If I Join You? Dusty Spins. Dusty: Not at All. Melony: Thanks! So Uhh, How are You? Dusty: Oh Uh I'm Okay. I Kinda haven't Done Anything for My Team Lately. Melony: Nonsense! Every Player Helps. Dusty: Wow, Thanks! Sometimes I feel like Nobody likes Me. And I'm Always Super Nervous About the Eliminations. Melony: Trust Me, You are One of the Last People for the Others to Vote Off. Melony Walks Away and Is Smashed by a Tree. Cut to Locky and Television. Television looks Displeased. Locky: So Yea Who'd You Vote for? Oh no Wait, Don't Tell Me. You Voted for Toaster Riiight? Television: He's on the Other Team Brainiac. Locky: OMG, You like, Think I'm Smart? That's So Nice of You! Television looks Confused Television: Wait What? Locky: You are the Best Friend EVER! Television: LOOK! Just Because We're on the Same Team and Because We're Both Newbies Doesn't Mean We're Friends! WHY DO YOU EVEN HANG OUT WITH ME?! Locky: Oh, I'm Sorry TV. Television: Don't Call Me TV. Locky: Oh! It's Fine So Hey Wanna be Friends? OMG, Let's like Go Trick People. Television: What? What Do You Mean? Locky: Follow Me! Locky Walks Away, Television looks Confused. Television: Meh. Television Follows Locky. Television is Thrown Behind a Bush by Locky. Television: Hey What's the Big Idea- Television is Interrupted by Locky. Locky: Sshhh... Locky Peeks Her Head Out from the Bush. Locky: Check Those Two Out. Cherry #1: I Despise You! Cherry #2: I Really Despise You! Cherry #1: How Dare You. Television: That's Hilarious. Locky: Ok Now You *Whispers* Television: Hahahaha, Got It. Cherry #2 Is slapping Cherry #1. Television: Let's Stop Slapping, and Let's be Best Friends! Cherry #1: Huh? Cherry #2: What? Television: You Heard Me, We Should be Best Friends Forever! Cherry #1: Are You Stupid or Something? Oh Wait, I Already Know the Answer to That One. Television: What a Lovely Thing to Say. Cherry #1: Okay, Now Your Creeping Me Out. Cherry #2: That's Not Me! Cherry #1: *Crying* I'm So Confused. Locky and Television Laugh. Locky: Let's Go Trick Some More People! Gamey Pops Up from the Bush, Television Screams. Gamey: Not So Fast Locky. Television Runs Away Still Screaming. Locky: Like, Seriously, Did You like, Teleport or Something? Gamey: Yes, Yes I Can But Who Cares Let's Get to the Elimination Yaay! Cut to Elimination Area. Gamey: Wow You Guys are like Locals Now Aren't You? Television: Yep. Gamey: Sooo, the Prizes are Discount Cards! Silence. Gamey: They Give You One Free Elimination. Cherry #2: Wait, These Things Cost Money?! Gamey: Yep! Each Elimination We Drain Five Dollars from Your Bank Account. Globe: Wait, I Have a Bank Account? Gamey: Anywho Let's Get to the Elimination! Popcorn, Casey, Melony, and Picture You Guys are All Safe. Casey: Wheew. Popcorn: Yay! Gamey: Clock Your Safe Along With Dusty, Cherry, and Locky. TV, Snowglobe Your Safe too. Television: Really? Do I Really Have to Say Again? Gamey: Candy, Globe One of You Will be Going Home, and That Person is... Camera Zooms in on Candy and Globe. Gamey: CANDY! Candy and Globe Cry. Candy is Sent to the Prison Planet, She's Screaming. Crayon: OMG, like That Stupid Jerk, I Can't Believe She Eliminated Me! Top Hat: And I Thought You We're Over This. Next Scene is back on the island. Gamey: Okay, so the next challenge is to fill the pool completely of water. Popcorn: Wow. Its a lot of work. Clock: Ok, if we lose, we have to turn that losing streak into a winning streak! Toothy: Come on! Lets work together alliance! Gamey: Everyone ready? GO! Clock: We need to win because we lost the last challenge! Globe: As if! Television: What did he just say? Clock: He said "AS IF!" Locky: Uh, ok. Other Team: Boombox: Ok. Lets all go to the river and get some water! Kite: Wasn't that the same waterfall that me and Toaster went off? Boxing Glove: Yes. Toaster: Hey! Fill me up! PPB: Okay. Back to Team Time: Clock: Here is the plan. We go to the river and get some water. TV you go get- Television: My name is TELEVISION!!! {Clock is launched back} Clock: AAAA! {Clock slams into a tree and breaks} {The doorway of life retrieves Clock} Clock: Phew! That was close! Snowglobe: You called him TV! What's the matter with you? Clock: Sigh.. Cherry 1: Uh, where are we? Cherry 2: Near the river fool! Cherry 1: That was not nice! Cherry 2: Yes it was! Cherry 1: No it wasn't! Both cherries: I HATE YOU! Switches to the other team: Boombox: Were approaching the river now. Masky: Uh? Its dangerous. Fly Swat: Shouldn't we go back to the pool? Paper Airplane: WE HAVE TO GET WATER! Fly Swat: Uh, ok. Pearly and Marble: We know, Paper Airplane! Paper Airplane: OK! DON'T TEL ME! (Team Time:) Dusty: If you guys want me to help, I will do it. Television: Okay. Casey: Right. {Team Tune} Tiki 1: Yes! Kite: Nailed it! {Team Time} Snowglobe: THEY GOT THEIR FIRST BUCKET IN! Melony: Wow. Clock: We got THREE! {Switches back to Team Tune} PPB: So, they are in the lead. Marble: Don't just stand there! Help! PPB: I don't have any limbs. Marble: Oh. I forgot! Soccer Ball: He knew! Marble: Its SHE. Soccer ball: AAAAA! Toothy: Come on! Fly Swat: He will appear soon. Boxing Glove: Oh. -two hours later- Clock: We are nailing it! Popcorn: But we need one more bucket! Clock: Ok- OH MY GOD! THEY ARE ONE MORE BUCKET AND THEY WIN! Ok. Picture? Do you wanna get the last bucket? {Picture nods her head no} Clock: Then its Snowglobe. Gamey: Are you kidding me? The finish is all down to Snowglobe and Fly Swat! Fly Swat: I'm scared! Toothy: Don't worry! We will help you! Paper Airplane: I mean, its just that Snowglobe is faster than you. {Fly Swat grins at Coney} Coney: *whisper* Vroom. Snowglobe: Almost there! {Snowglobe trips on a branch} Team Time except for Picture: NOOOOOOOO! Fly Swat: gasp gasp. I did it! Gamey: And Team Tune, you win! And Fly Swat, on the next elimination, you get immunity! Fly Swat: Yes! Gamey: Team Time, you guys really suck. Clock: Why did we lose? Snowglobe: Probably because of the traitor. Popcorn: What?! Casey: Who was it? Melony: It was- Cherry 2: TV? Television: Don't call me TELEVISION!!!!! gasp gasp gasp gasp gasp gasp Locky: Someone must had a lot of Dr.Pepper last night. *intro* On Prison Planet Candy Screams Crayon: OMG! Get away from me! Candy: Sorry. cough Its my poison. Top Hat: Did you die yet? *Crayon's annoying sound*